Sweet Revenge
by Tara esta es mi vida
Summary: -Maldita perra –rugió con la mandíbula desencajada- ¿Qué harás? –Pregunto su amigo- Desvirgarla - sonrió malvadamente- Te pasaste –gruño frunciendo el ceño –solo fue una bromita- protesto –no quiero enamorarme de el-chillo con horror - ya es tarde –dijo s


Otra vez aquí yo con mi fic que creo mi loca cabecita, espero que les guste y eso

_**Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen son creados por la fabulosa rumiko takahashi, hago este fic sin animo de lucro, no tengo idea que es animo de lucro pero lo pongo igual porque lo vi en un capitulo**_

_**Sumary : **_**-Maldita perra –rugió con la mandíbula desencajada- ¿Qué harás? –Pregunto su amigo- Desvirgarla - sonrió malvadamente- Te pasaste –gruño frunciendo el ceño –solo fue una bromita- protesto –no quiero enamorarme de el-chillo con horror - ya es tarde –dijo su amiga-**

"Sweet Revenge"

**Capitulo 1**** : Solo una broma**

Corría a gran velocidad por los pasillos, empujaba con brutalidad al que aparecía en su camino

Loser!! –le grito girando su cabeza a una nerdita que se encontraba tirada en el suelo por haberla empujado-

Subió las escaleras a zancadas y corrió a su salón entrando en un salto para luego poner una pose de triunfo

-A TIEMPO!! –grito orgullosa-

-solo por segundos kag –escucho la voz de su amiga tras ella-

-uhmp –se encogió de hombros caminando a su escritorio-

-hay examen…-murmuro sango sentándose con sus pies en el escritorio-

-bah dile a una nerdita que haga la prueba por nosotras –bufo imitando la pose de su amiga-

-Sara-

-no la vez pasada me hizo sacar un 8-

-eri?-

-si!! Se saco un 10 en física-

-hey eri!! –la llamo sango-

La chica se sobresalto, tenia dos coletas mal hechas y unos frenillotes sucios, sus calcetas estaban subidas hasta su rodillas y su mini parecía una falda de anciana, kagome hizo una arcada y sango rió levemente

-Que pasa….-susurro tímidamente-

-Mira fue una larga decisión –dijo kagome sonriendo- hasta que elijemos a la mejor deberías estar orgullosa-

-para que me eligieron? –pregunto tragando fuertemente, kagome y sango eran una de las chicas mas populares de la preparatoria tenían fama de molestar a nerditas y se juntaban con los chicos mas guapos, tomo una bocanada de aire asustada-

-queremos que nos hagas el examen –dijo sango levantándose-

-el…el examen? –pregunto temerosa-

-que no escuchaste? Si el examen –bufo kagome levantándose y arrinconando a la chica-

-si…si claro no se preocupen –susurro en un sollozo-

-pero como somos buenas te daremos un premio –sonrió sango mirando a kagome cómplice-

-que…que? –dijo temerosa-

-uhm….no te molestaremos jamás solo si nos haces sacar un 10 –sonrió kagome guiñándole el ojo-

-ja…jamás? –Pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos a través de sus feas gafas-

-jamás jamás –afirmo sango- solo si nos das un 10

-lo tendrán –sonrió aliviada-

-bien…-sonrió kagome- acomódate tras nosotras para el examen, nos vemos nerdita –se despidió dándole un golpecito en el brazo-

-tenemos un 10 en física –suspiro sango sonriente-

-seee-

-BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS –saludo la profesora entrando-

-quien es esa? –Pregunto kagome con el ceño fruncido-

-nose…-respondió en voz baja-

-bueno la profesora de física la señorita yamakoto sufrió un accidente de automóvil, por lo tanto ella esta con licencia, en su clase Irán a computación donde harán trabajos prácticos para mejorar sus promedios –explico la profesora- ahora tomen sus cosas y vamos al salón de computadores

-pobre auto –susurro kagome en el oído de sango-

-si, tuvo que retener su peso –carcajeo sango tomando sus cosas-

-ach….estaremos de las ultimas en la fila –bufo kagome-

-naaa –sonrió sango jalándola al la fila posesionándose de las primeras-

-oye!! Es mi lugar idiota –gruño una chica tras ellas-

-de verdad? –pregunto kagome girándose, la miro de arriba a abajo, tenia unas gafas feas, y llevaba el sujetado en dos coletas, su mini le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y su polleras se ajustaba a su cintura, tan fea no era pensó kagome mirándola curiosa-

-si ¿y que me ves? Eres rara? –se asusto la chica retrocediendo-

-naaa solo que tu fealdad me llamo la atención –carcajeo kagome contagiando a sango-

-apártense!! –les gruño con el ceño fruncido-

-apártame –desafió sango empujándola, kagome rió divertida y todos los alumnos gritaban por pelea-

La chica iba a devolverle el empujón, pero sango le planto un puñetazo en su mejilla haciéndola caer, todos gritaron por mas, sango se le iba a tirar encima pero la chica le dio una patada en las canillas haciéndola caer

-Estupida –gimió sango en el suelo-

-Hey tu, nerdita –la llamo kagome, ella giro y kagome le dio un rodillazo en el mentón haciéndola gemir de dolor, le iba a dar puñetazos pero alguien la sujeto-

-Que…-se trago sus insultos al ver a la profesora sujetándole la muñeca- TU!! Y TU!! A BUSCAR UN INFORME –les grito eufórica-

Entonces suélteme para ir por el maldito informe –gruño kagome soltándose con brusquedad-

-Que fastidio –gruño sango levantándose-

-Ustedes se lo buscaron –dijo la profesora con el ceño fruncido-

Las dos suspiraron y se giraron para salir, pero en cuanto la profesora se volteo se giraron haciéndole muecas con sus manos sus compañeros rieron divertidos, salieron de hay rápidamente caminando a paso lento a la inspectoria

-Bah no iré por el estupido informe –bufo kagome afirmándose en la pared del pasillo-

-Que se meta su informe por el trasero -gruño sango riendo-

-pagaría por ver eso –afirmo kagome en un carcajeo-

--

Sus labios masculinos se movían con pasión sobre los femeninos de ella, su lengua rozaba cada vez que sus labios se encontraban, la apretaba contra su escritorio haciéndola gemir, se separo por falta de aire mordiendo su labio inferior sacándole una risita

-Nos vemos luego, debo ir a clases –sonrió coqueta mordiéndose el labio inferior-

-bien…-sonrió seductoramente viéndola mover con sensualidad sus caderas al salir del salón-

-ahora quien es?

-kikyo de segundo –sonrió con superioridad- la porrista mas codiciada

-dicen que las porristas son huecas de cabeza –se burlo en un carcajeo-

-Cállate miroku –gruño con el ceño fruncido-

-te lo aconsejo, las mas tranquilas son las mejores en la cama –sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos-

-con quien te acostaste miroku? –se asusto alejándose de el cohibido-

-Con Sara de primero –le guiño el ojo suspirando- que placer……

- guárdate tus comentarios miroku –dijo mirando a la puerta viendo entrar al profesor-

-hay examen? –pregunto en un susurro sentándose-

-Si es de matemáticas –respondió en voz baja-

-dile a hina que nos mande todas las respuestas –susurro sacando su lapicera-

Miroku asintió y le hizo ceñas a hina, sonrió ¿Qué mas da si copia? Todos dicen que el mas hábil siempre sobrevira además copiar no es un delito, sonrió al ver como hina se sonrojaba y asentía, le guiño el ojo y quedo como tomate, además la nerditas son fáciles de convencer

--

Mordía la punta de su lápiz nervioso ¿Por qué rayos no llegaba? Miro a miroku frunciéndole el ceño y el se encogió de hombros, suspiro frustrado levanto su mirada viendo al profesor escribir ahora era el momento debía llegar

Aquí esta –susurro miroku extendiendo el papel en le mesa-

Bien…-susurro copiando lo que decía y escribiéndolas en su examen-

Escribía al mismo tiempo de lo que leía, hace mucho que copiaba quizás se había vuelto un experto, sonrió triunfante y dejo de escribir "terminado" pensó orgulloso, solo el nombre llevo su lápiz al la parte superior de la hoja escribiendo

_Inuyasha taisho_

Terminaste? –le pregunto a miroku en voz baja-

De hace mucho –rió levantándose-

Claro…-carcajeo ante la mirada expectante de sus compañeros- aquí esta profe –le entrego el examen junto con miroku, el profesor levanto su mirada y sonrió-

Siempre terminando primero –respondió tomando las hojas y dejándolas aun lado-

Claro siempre estudio mucho –se encogió de hombros orgulloso escuchando la risa divertida de miroku-

Bien pueden ir a tomar su merienda –sonrió el profesor calificando sus exámenes, inuyasha y miroku sonrieron burlones y salieron del salón dándose golpes

--

-Pufff….-bufo suspirando- ¿vamos a comer?

-Seee –asintió levantándose- auH –gimio sobandose el trasero- estupida nerdita

-Casi te saca la mi…

-NI LO DIGAS!! –gruño enojada-

-que no te de vergüenza sango, a todos alguna vez les pego una nerd –dijo bajando las escaleras-

- a ti si? –pregunto alcanzándola-

-nop pero algún día pasara –carcajeo al ver su cara de reproche-

Entraron y corrieron a ver lo que había de merienda, buscaron sus nombres en los platos, era una soda con un emparedado con atún, sus rostros se pusieron morados e hicieron arcadas

Asco….-retrocedió kagome-

Yo probare tengo hambre –tomo el emparedado y le dio un mordisco- esta bueno

Kagome la ignoro, y camino a ver los platos con merienda de otras chicas, sonrió malvadamente al encontrar lo que quería

_Kikyo akutagawa_

Tomo la soda que estaba en su bandeja, no sabia porque siempre molestaba a kikyo, ella era linda, deportista, e inteligente pero tras eso había una sucia arpía que escupía veneno, bueno esa era su teoría, giro la soda viendo que decía "_con gas"_ comenzó a agitarla rápidamente de arriba abajo la agito con fuerza y luego la dejo en la bandeja

Wow eso si que explotara –carcajeo sango-

Esa es la idea –sonrió kagome-

TE DIGO QUE YO SOY MAS RAPIDO!! –giraron curiosas y vieron a dos chicos, uno era moreno con ojos azules, su cabello estaba amarrado a una pequeña coleta, el otro tenia cabello plateado, ojos dorados esperen un momento ¿dorados? Pensó kagome parpadeando confundida, tenia un cuerpo atlético y al parecer y por suerte no era un nerd, vio como el la miraba y sonreía, aparto su vista sonrojada

Y esos quienes son? –pregunto sango en su oído-

-Nose-

_Rriiiing riiiiing_

-1…..2….-decían las dos cerrando los ojos- 3

Al instante aparecieron todos los alumnos buscando su merienda como salvajes, kagome bufo enojada

-¿Por qué se vuelven locos por comida? –pregunto curiosa-

-Emm porque tienen hambre?-

.ooooH ¿de verdad? –dijo burlona, rolo sus ojos hacia los chicos, sonrió al ver a kikyo abriendo su soda, al instante oyó carcajadas y a una kikyo llena de soda con todo su maquillaje corrido-

-te lo dije eso explotaría –carcajeo sango-

- PARECE QUE LA SODA SE CALENTO AL VER TUS PECHOS!! –le grito kagome haciendo reír a todos-

-PERRA!! -Le grito eufórica corriendo al baño seguida de sus mastodontes porristas, frunció el ceño al ver como el de ojos dorados también la seguía ¿eran algo?-

-vamos kag…va a venir el inspector con lo chismosa que es –le dijo sango jalándola-

--

-Estupida perra zorra!! –chillaba mojándose el cabello-

-Kikyo no es para tanto es solo soda –se encogió de hombros-

-Inuyasha!! Ella lo hizo!! Debes defenderme!! Hazla pagar! –le grito eufórica-

-Si inuyasha!! –se metieron sus amigas- tu eres su novio es tu deber

-Bah!! En problemas de ti y esa niñata no me meto

-Gracias inu –dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios pero el se separo asqueado-

-Apestas a soda dietética –gruño lavándose la boca-

-esa era la idea DE QUE TE MOLETARAS!! -Le gruño-

--

Bah que da, nos toca castellano –bufo sango sonriéndoles a los de cuarto-

Deja de coquetear te pareces a kikyo –carcajeo kagome entrecerrando sus ojos-

Naa ni tanto –dijo riendo-

Mira hay va la nerdita que te pego –rió apuntando a la chica que salía de la enfermería-

Ahora si la mato –gruño caminando hacia ella, seguida de kagome que reía divertida-

Oye tu!! Nerdita –le dijo empujándola, ella frunció el ceño-

Que ¿quieres que te golpee denuevo? O te va a salvar tu amiguita? –se burlo sonriendo-

A quien le dices amiguita!! –gruño kagome empujándola, haciéndola azotarse contra la pared-

A ti, no veo otra –respondió tratando de empujarla pero sango le dio una patada en las canillas haciéndola caer-

-aprendí de la cobarde –le sonrió burlona-

- aprendiste de ti misma? Me impresionas –le devolvió irónica-

-estupida nerda!! –le gruño sango a punto de lanzarse contra la chica pero kagome la detuvo- que demonios ocurre!!

-ella –susurro tomándose el mentón- ella será de nuestro grupo –le susurro al oído ante la mirada expectante de la chica-

-claro….tiene estilo –asintió sango volteando a la chica- bueno si cierras un ojo, te inclinas un poco, y te alejas 100 metros tiene estilo –rio con kagome-

- ey! Nerdita –la llamo haciéndola fruncir el ceño- ¿quieres ser de nuestro grupo?

La chica la miro sorprendida, ¿debía aceptar? Que mas da, ellas eran populares osea ella seria popular, asintió levantándose

-Bien lo primero es lo primero –dijo kagome mirándola de pies a cabeza- cambio de look y tu nombre

-Me llamo ayame

- bien, un nombre cool –sonrió sango-

-ahora solo falta el cambio de look. Mira te esperamos a la salida en el centro comercial, si no llegas cagaste porque no te aremos popular –sonrió kagome-

-Claro…-dijo frunciendo el ceño- nos vemos entonces –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

-Me gusta tu actitud –carcajeo kagome- bien nos vemos

-Adiós nerdi….digo ayame –carcajeo con kagome viéndola irse-

-Tenemos una –susurro sango- que planeas contra kikyo?

-Nosee…pronto se me ocurrirá –murmuro encogiéndose de hombros-

--

Caminaba aburrida, ¿Dónde estaba esa nerdita? Estaban en la entrada del centro comercial y ella no hacia acto de precensia, rolo sus ojos hacia sango quien chupaba como loca una paleta

-Donde mierda esta!! -bufo eufórica-

-Emm haya –dijo sango apuntando a ayame quien corría hacia ellas-

-al fin llegas –le reprocho kagome, viendo como suspiraba-

-lo siento es que se me había olvidado –respondió ante la risa contagiosa de sango-

-da igual –dijo kagome encogiéndose de hombros- vamos –suspiro caminando seguida de sango y ayame-

Kagome paraba y veía tiendas que estaban repletas de ropa, pero luego seguía caminando para mirar otra tienda, finalmente entro a una cogiendo una montaña de ropa dándosela a ayame y llevándola a rastras al probador

-Se vera bien –dijo sango bufando- estoy aburrida

-Seee –suspiro kagome viendo los zapatos- mira que lindas botas!! –chillo corriendo a tocarlas-

-Son lindas –sonrió sango-

- KAGOME!!

Giraron expectantes, viendo a ayame correr con un pequeño short mal puesto y una blusa sin poner

Que pasa? Porque no terminaste de cambiarte? –Rio kagome-

Es…es que kikyo esta en los probadores –tomaba bocanadas de aire sonrojada-

-Y que tiene de interesante-

-es que….escuche un….un gemido…de…..hombre –susurro sonrojada, sango y kagome se miraron sorprendidas y luego sonrieron malvadamente-

Llévanos –dijeron al mismo tiempo-

--

-Donde esta kikyo? –pregunto afirmándose contra la pared-

-Nose….debe estar comprándose colales –carcajeo mirando chicas y sonriéndoles-

-Y te acostaste con ella? –

- aun no pero falta poco -sonrió arrogante-

-será un record el que te acuestes con kikyo –rió divertido-

-seee..-

-oee vamos a un café con piernas? –pregunto miroku con ojos soñadores-

-¿siempre piensas en mujeres desnudas? –carcajeo divertido-

-no algunas veces pienso en hacer fiestas –dijo haciéndose el ofendido-

-mejor me voy –dijo inuyasha caminando hacia una esquina- nos vemos

-go go –se despidió miroku haciendo una forma con su mano-

--

Miro su reloj, eran las 9:45 de la tarde, ¿tanto tardaban en hacer eso? Se tambaleo levemente y miro abajo con el ceño fruncido

-Sango!! No muevas la silla –le regaño en voz baja-

-Lo siento –hizo un puchero-

Rió silenciosamente, seguían los gemidos y jadeos, apretó nuevamente aquel botoncito rojo del aparato que inclinaba dentro del probador, solo quería sacar unas fotos de evidencia, bufo aburrida ¿tanto tardaba tener algo de sexo? Bueno no es que ella no lo supiera además era virgen y lo mas preciado para ella era su virginidad no como kikyo que la perdería hasta con un perro

-Creo que pararon –susurro ayame despertándola de sus pensamientos-

Kagome asintió y bajo de la silla, mirando la cámara, ahora solo debía revelar las fotos y el golpe bajo para kikyo estaba listo

-Ayame llévate toda la ropa y te la probaras en tu casa e iras mañana con ella –sonrió kagome-

-Claro….-asintió-

-sango!! –la llamo, ella puso su mano en la frente como un militar- vamos a revelar estas fotos y ayame te veo luego!!-dijo jalando a sango y dejando a ayame parpadeando confundida-

--

Se revolvía en la cama de vez en cuando, luego de revelar las fotos con sango, se fueron a sus casas obviamente ella se quedo con las fotografías que daban la prueba de que kikyo era una zorra, las imágenes eran algo fuertes pero fuertes o no, debía mostrárselas al novio de ella aunque ni siquiera lo conocía, suspiro sintiendo al fin el sueño adormecerla, entrecerró sus ojos pensando que quizás estaba mal hacerle tanto daño a kikyo

--

Corrían por los pasillos con una tonelada de fotografías en sus manos, paraban en cada salón metiendo todas las imágenes que podían, pegaban miles de fotografías en las paredes y las esparcían por el suelo sonriendo satisfechas

-¿feliz? –pregunto sango riendo-

-no hasta ver su cara de horror –sonrió inocentemente-

-tanto la odias?-

-tu sabes lo que me hizo sango –dijo secamente- no quiero hablar mas de eso

-si tu lo dices, ¿teníamos que venir tan temprano? –hizo un puchero bostezando-

-si-

-mejor vamonos al salón –bufo sango arrastrando sus pies-

-seee –la siguió kagome en un carcajeo-

-DEJA DE DECIR SI!! –le chillo empujándola-

-si…-carcajeo kagome-

--

Caminaba con los ojos cerrados, arrastrando sus pies por el pavimento, ¿Por qué tenias clases en la mañana? Los profes eran unos malditos que querían que los jóvenes sufrieran, ¿creen que si no dormimos rendiremos mas en el aprendizaje? Están dementes pensó suspirando

-INUYASHA!! –suspiro fastidiado, giro su rostro viendo a miroku correr hacia el, pero paro un segundo viendo el trasero de las dos chicas que estaban delante de el, meneo la cabeza negativamente riendo por lo bajo-

-por fin te alcanzo –susurro agitado-

-vamonos –bufo arrastrando sus pies-

-que tienes ánimos –dijo miroku irónico-

-cállate –murmuro con los dientes apretados-

Miroku solo hizo un gesto y asintió asustado, entraron a la preparatoria, habían miles de papeles esparcidos, todos giraron su vista a inuyasha, inuyasha frunció el ceño

-que mierda miran –gruño con voz amenazante-

-A ti gorreado –se burlo un chico haciéndose cuernos con sus dedos en la cabeza-

-repítelo –gruño inuyasha azotándolo contra un casillero-

-inuyasha…-lo llamo miroku cogiendo un papel- te pusieron el gorro

Inuyasha solo al chico quien corrió asustado , tomo el papel y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par dilatando sus pupilas, era kikyo haciendo el amor en una especie de camarín con otro chico, miro la parte inferior de la hoja donde decía _"el gorreado"_ y abajo decía _hecho por kagome higurashi_

_-_es kikyo? –pregunto apuntando al papel-

-si –susurro miroku esperando alguna reacción mala de inuyasha-

-quien mierda es kagome higurashi –gruño con fastidio-

-es de primero, linda, sexy, completamente virgen, nunca nadie la a podido desvirgar –susurro miroku levantando sus dedos-

-maldita perra –gruño tirando la hoja al suelo-

-deberías enojarte con kikyo –dijo miroku confundido-

-me da igual kikyo, esta tal kagome arruino mi reputación y pagara-

-que planeas? –pregunto miroku siguiendo a inuyasha quien caminaba a las escaleras-

-desvirgarla….

Continuara…

_Pss De nuevo yo con mis "fabulosos fics" este es uno de los que tengo en proceso aunque no me gusta igual lo subo porque me subir y por eso subo ¿capish? emm si no les gusta no la lean y no se jodan la vida gastando su vista _

"_Si Estudiar Es Un Camino Copiar Es Un atajo"_

Ese es mi lema!

**Dejen review Click En Go!**


End file.
